I Called Your Boyfriend Gay
by chastityreso
Summary: And he hit me with his purse. Carlos chases Jett around with his purse. Crack. Kendall/Carlos.


_**I Called Your Boyfriend Gay.** Kendall/Carlos, Jett. comedy/crack. I don't own Big Time Rush._

_So I was saw this thing online that had said 'I called your boyfriend gay and he hit me with his purse.'_

_So here ya go._

_Mistakes are all my own, I don't have a beta reader._

* * *

><p>Kendall was standing outside of the elevator waiting for it to stop on his floor. So far he's been waiting longer than he really thought he should have which left him to consider taking the stairs. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard someone come running towards him. He turned to see Jett hunched over with his hands on his knees and panting. Kendall raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Practicing for a marathon or something there, Jett?" The blonde asked. Jett shook his head, furiously. There was no way he'd ever participate in something that made him sweat excessively. He put his hand up, taking a deep breath.

"No." He answered, still sounding out of breath.

"Then why were you running?"

"I called your boyfriend gay and he hit me with his purse." This caused Kendall to raise another eyebrow. Carlos is a dude, he doesn't have any purses. "So I'm running from you crazy boyfriend."

"But Carlos doesn't-"

"Jett, you get back here right now!" Carlos demanded, turning the corner. And sure enough there was a bright pink and sparkly purse in his hand. Kendall furrowed his eyebrows. Yes they tend to move a lot.

Jett's eyes widened as he looked back and saw Carlos running his way. Without saying another word he sprinted off past Kendall and down another hallway. Seeming as to not even take notice of the taller boy, Carlos tried to run past Kendall. But the blonde flung out his arm, catching the Latino in it.

"Hey, Kendall, let me go, I'm trying to catch Jett." He whined. Kendall couldn't help but laugh. Everything Carlos did was cute, even chasing someone else around with a pink purse was considered cute if done by him.

"I know. But first a few questions, okay?" Kendall asked. Carlos blinked, but then smiled as he nodded. He stopped trying to get out of the blonde's hold. "One; why do you have a pink purse and where did you get it?" Carlos gasped, holding the bag.

"It's not just a purse. It's Prada." He corrected. "Look it's on the inside." He opened it slightly to see the words printed inside. Kendall just nodded. "And your mom gave it to me."

"But why…" Carlos just shrugged.

"It's pretty."

"Alright then." Kendall said, nodding again but this time slowly. "Two; why did you hit Jett with it and why were you chasing him?" Carlos pouted, crossing his arms.

"He called me gay. And I didn't appreciate that." He explained. Kendall's eyebrows both raised this time.

"But you are gay. We're dating. That means you're gay." He said, not understanding why that made the Latino upset. "And also, the purse did not help your cause…"

"Well I know that. But it's the way Jett said it that made me upset. He's a jerk too and insulted you. No one insults my Kendall." He pouted again, looking away. "And the purse is still pretty." Kendall smiled and let out a chuckle. This was just one of the endless reasons why he loved Carlos. He pulled him closer, catching the raven haired boy off guard.

"You are just too cute, you know that?" He asked. Carlos blushed, looking down at Kendall's chest. "Don't listen to Jett. He's an idiot, remember? His whole existence in itself is insulting. But it's alright. So if you want to walk around with your pretty Prada bag, then go ahead and don't let him stop you." Carlos beamed.

"You always know the right words to say, Kendall." He stood on his toes and placed a little kiss on to Kendall's lips. Once back on his feet, Carlos asked, "But can I still go hit him? At least one more time?" He gave Kendall this look no one, especially him, could resist.

"Sure knock yourself out. Or better yet, knock him out." He answered with a laugh. Carlos laughed as well, kissing Kendall on the cheek.

"Will do." And with that he scurried off down the hallway. Kendall let out a happy sigh, watching his ball of energy practically bounce down the hallway. And suddenly the elevator dinged. Kendall turned around to see the doors open.

"Really?" He asked, throwing up his arms. But then he shrugged and stepped in. He pressed the lobby button and it began to move down. When the doors opened he stepped out, only to stop as a distraught Jett ran by, with a very unhappy Carlos following.

"Geez man, it's just a bag!" Jett yelled.

"How dare you call my purse ugly? And it's not just a bag, it's Prada!" Carlos shouted. Kendall shook his head; all he could do was laugh.

* * *

><p><em>If you liked it, please review :)<em>


End file.
